


Mindless

by orphan_account



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Twincest, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They'd always been closer than your average siblings. Constantly going on misadventures and dying- almost dying? They were still confused on the whole "are we clones or the original" thing. The point was that they'd slept together, showered together, even shared each other's clothing.





	Mindless

Dean breathed heavily, unable to keep his hands to himself. "We're screwed up," he mumbled between kisses. He pawed at Hank's chest, urging him to take off his shirt. He couldn't help himself: Hank was… Hank was beautiful and everything he'd always wanted. 

They'd always been closer than your average siblings. Constantly going on misadventures and dying- almost dying? They were still confused on the whole "are we clones or the original" thing. The point was that they'd slept together, showered together, even shared each other's clothing. 

Something like this was bound to happen. Dean still felt guilty, however, and his mind clouded with negativity. Why was it bad though? Being like this with his brother felt nice. Perfect. Complete. 

"Are we though," Hank dismissed it easily. He had always been the 'don't think, just do,' brother. It was a charming quality. "This wouldn't be the worst thing to come out of our family." 

Hank said that every time. And he was right. 

"C'mon baby," he licked at Dean's throat before he kissed up to his lips. "Don't think, Deano. Let your smart brain relax and allow me to do it all. You deserve it." 

Dean melted. He always did when Hank got like this. So uncharacteristically calm and cool and in charge. Almost possessive in the way he touched Dean. A completely different person from the usual "jock" archetype he put himself in. 

Suddenly he's naked and on his back and being ravished by his older brother. brother. He lulled his head back, moaning lightly. His hands moved on their own, fingers carding in Hank’s hair and tugging carefully.

Hank kissed Dean’s inner thigh. “You’re so soft, Dean,” he whispered against his skin. He ran his hands up and down Dean’s legs, humming. “I could bite you and you’d bruise so easily,” he teased. When Dean whined, Hank bent down and licked his brothers thigh before he bite down and sucked on his skin. 

Dean lurched forward, stopped only by Hank holding him down. He moaned loudly, clenching Hank’s hair roughly. “Don’t tease me, asshole,” he pleaded. 

A laughed escaped Hank. “But I enjoy loving on you, baby brother.” He looked up and met Dean’s eyes, a lecherous smile on his lips. “Love making you feel things,” he slowly trailed one of his hands to Dean’s dick. “Making you feel good and,” he wasted no time in stroking Dean’s dick. “Loved.”

He shuddered violently, biting his lip. “Unless you don’t want me to praise you? Haven’t you always been a slut for praise?” Or perhaps it was him who had the praise kink. Hank couldn’t differentiate his own kinks from his brothers- they overlapped in so many ways considering they were the only two who had experimented and tried them on. 

He dragged his hand up and down tiredly, pretending he was bored. “Or I could just leave. I’m sure my talents are wanted elsewhere,” he purred gleefully. The look that Dean sent him had him filled with excitement. He loved the trembling mess beneath him. 

“P-please,” Dean arched into his touch, barely moving his hips upwards for more friction. 

Hank grinned, moving forward so that his lips ghosted over Dean’s dick. “Beg for me brother,” he dared. “Beg and I’ll fuck you how you want it.”

He did, however, know that his brother hated begging. Watching as Dean paled at the idea sent Hank over the edge with want. He didn’t want to torture or humiliate his brother, really. He couldn’t help it that it was so easy to force Dean into a position of submission. 

“Please Hank, I need you,” Dean cried after his internal resignation. “I want you,” he added. 

“Want me to what,” Hank growled out, sitting up and leaving Dean’s cock unattended. “Use your words Dean, or else I’ll just have to go sleep in my own room tonight.”

Dean choked on a sob at the loss of contact. He reached for Hank, grabbing his arms easily. “Fuck me, touch me, I don’t care as long as your hands are on me,” he said with such raw emotion. How was Hank supposed to deny his brother after that?

Granted, it wasn’t the type of begging he wanted, but he would take it. He leaned down and kissed Dean hard. “You’re such a good brother,” he cooed gently as he pulled away and moved one of his hands to gently prod at Dean’s entrance. “I’m going in dry, okay baby?” 

Dean whined. He disliked it when Hank went in dry, but he was well aware that they didn’t have lube or condoms. Imaging the scandalized look their father would give them if he found out had left them pretty much on their own. Sometimes Hank would use his spit, but tonight was clearly a desperate situation that required only their trust and high-pain tolerance. 

Another finger entered him and he jolted, throat bubbling with a cry of pain. It burned, stinging him as Hank’s fingers worked their way through him. “Hurts,” he mumbled between burying his face in Hank’s shoulder and crying. 

“I know,” Hank kissed his face. “Next time you can wreck me just like this, yeah?” When Dean nodded, he continued. “That’s a good boy, so good and obedient. Willing. My handsome brother, I love you,” he promised, littering Dean’s face with tender kisses. 

When Hank added a third finger, Dean cried openly. He moved his hips, trying to get Hank’s fingers deeper while also lessening the pain. It worked slightly. “I love you too,” he replied with a faded voice. 

Within minutes, Hank was pulling his fingers out of Dean. He kissed him slowly, softly on the lips when he let out a guttural noise. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he reassured him. “I’m going to fuck you,” he said. “Are you good, Dean?” 

Dean nodded. 

“What’s our safeword?” 

They hadn’t needed the safeword for over three years. 

“Butterscotch,” Dean shivered as he said the word. It had no negative connotation, but it was enough to kill any mood. Luckily, he and Hank were still going to continue.

Hank kissed him again, lapping at his bottom lip gently. “That’s my Dean,” he praised. With practiced ease, he guided his dick to Dean’s hole and pressed himself in as patiently as possible. The heat that surrounded him was enough to send him mad, but he refused to hurt Dean any more than necessary. 

So he was torturously slow. 

He didn’t move until Dean was practically howling at him. Hank let himself go, focused solely on pleasuring Dean. Making him forgot. Making Dean relax and so thoroughly wrecked that he wouldn’t be able to think straight for days. 

Hank fucked into Dean, grunting when Dean’s nails dug into his back. He leaned forward, marking Dean’s throat and chest and kissing his face and lips. There was a more poetic way to fuck or make love, he knew it: that didn’t stop him from being a chaotic mess and making a hurricane aftermath out of his beloved brother. 

“You’re gorgeous like this. Splayed out under me, writhing and moaning my name. It’s so intoxicating hearing my name from your lips,” Hank complimented as he rolled his hips harshly into Dean. “Your voice does wonders to me,” he said. “I could kiss you and only you for the rest of my life and I’d be set, brother.”

Dean cried his thanks, attempting to meet Hank’s pace with his hips. He wanted to say something, anything to repay the kind words Hank was telling him. But he was rendered speechless. All that spewed from his throat were moans and incoherent babbling. He was losing his mind, submerging himself in Hank’s presence. 

“Dean,” Hank moaned into Dean’s ear. “Cum for me. Let go. Just for me.”

And he did. His voice pitched almost like a girls as he came all over his and Hank’s stomach. He sobbed, shaking as though he was tased in the aftermath. His mind raced with one single thought: Hank Hank Hank Hank Hank. 

Hank wasn’t far behind. He’d always gotten off on watching Dean come. His brother was just so gorgeous when it came to expressions. With Dean’s head thrown back and breaths coming out in short pants, Hank released himself inside, uncaring of the mess. 

“I love you,” Hank rolled off of Dean and pulled him close. He ran his hands down Dean’s back, kissing his temple. “So much, Deano.” 

Dean just moaned weakly in response, curling into Hank. He felt safe in his brother’s arms. He murmured his love in return, kissing the side of Hank’s face before he was knocked out completely. 

Hank laughed softly, watching Dean. He fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just joined the fandom and I'm so in love with them ngl


End file.
